


with heart-shaped bruises and early morning kisses

by sunfires



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfires/pseuds/sunfires
Summary: Johnny watches his own pajama shirt drape loose over Donghyuck's thighs. “I'm declaring this a Johnny-free zone,” the younger announces and flops back in bed, pulling the covers over himself and curling into a ball.Johnny follows easily, amused as he stands at the back of the bed. “You can't ban me from my own bed.”"I just did."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	with heart-shaped bruises and early morning kisses

When Johnny wakes up it's to an unexpected, long-awaited warmth. 

He finds himself drawing closer and closer to it until his nose hits a tuft of hair, until his fingers curl around soft skin and his heart gets pressed against an inviting curve of a back. 

It takes two minutes for Donghyuck to roll around in Johnny’s arms and nose his way into the crook of his neck. 

“Sleep,” he mumbles in a voice so soft that Johnny needs a few seconds to decipher it. 

Johnny tries to keep quiet too, careful not to pull Donghyuck further from his dreams. He just wants to tease a little, remind himself this is real. 

“It’s nine in the morning.”

Johnny feels Donghyuck’s breath evening out, slow and inviting. He manages one last hum before going out. “Mhm. Sleep.” 

** 

Donghyuck wakes again approximately one and a half hours later, half of which Johnny spent drifting in and out of sleep, the other half - watching Donghyuck’s eyelashes flutter against his own chest. 

This time Donghyuck doesn’t hesitate; he rolls right on top of Johnny and clings, humming something that sounds a bit like a good morning. Johnny finds himself smiling, absolutely lovesick, arms immediately finding their spot around the younger. “Sleep well?” he asks and wonders how his voice can sound so smitten while still being so rough from slumber. It only makes him grin wider; he’s happy to _be_ this happy. 

Donghyuck hears it too - at least that’s what Johnny thinks when he feels a chin poke into his chest and sees eyes blink against his own. ”Oh just incredible,” Hyuck offers him a small smile back, one that’s almost shy in its subtlety. Johnny decides to treasure it forever. “Missed you,” he replies instead, a bit matter-of-factly, a bit fondly. Donghyuck heard it hundreds of times last night, whispered in his skin and bitten into his lips, but still scrunches his nose at it. 

Johnny did though, he means it with every cell of his body. They only got together once Donghyuck had left for university, on a summer spent back home between the breathlessness of summer sunsets and _he-said-she saids_ floating among friends. Since then it's mostly been only long weekend drives, late night face-times, a constant of smiling at their phones, all split up by a few university breaks that always went too quickly and were too few and far between. It's hard to believe that's all going to be put in the past now, Donghyuck spent last month in the excitement of graduation, the polaroid of Johnny planting a smooch on a robed-up Hyuck lies just a few feet away on the nightstand, a sweet promise that he's coming back and they'll no longer have to spend weeks missing each other.

“Sentimental fool,” Donghyuck jabs after turning his head to lay on Johnny’s chest again, the words too full of honey to have any real bite to them. He thinks he might radiate enough warmth from his chest to heat up their entire apartment. Maybe love can pay the bills. Indirectly. “I would kiss you but morning breath.” 

The meaning of his words dawn upon Johnny only after a minute or two. He blames sleep that still hangs around them like curtains, blames his boyfriend for being so distracting. Then it only takes a few seconds to roll them around, a wicked smile on his face as he hovers above Donghyuck. “That's a problem easily solved.” He's off the bed in the blink of an eye and manhandles Donghyuck over his shoulder, incredibly thankful for their size difference. 

“Hey!” Donghyuck yelps, pouts but it's fruitless since Johnny can't see his face from that angle. Maybe whining will work. He hits a fist against Johnny's boxer-clad ass for emphasis. “Can you not be so extra so early in the morning?” 

Johnny just laughs, making his - their - way to the bathroom. 

“I'm afraid I can't, my dear. You'll have to put up with this now.” 

Hyuck mumbles something under his breath and Johnny thinks it sounds awfully endearing, even if he definitely heard the words “moving back” and “ridiculous” spilling from his boyfriend's lips. He's being plopped down on the bathroom counter a few moments later, face pulled in a grumpy little frown and Johnny can't help but plant a loud smooch on his forehead. “Don't frown,” he smiles, handing Hyuck his toothbrush. “You'll get wrinkles before I do.” 

Donghyuck eyes him suspiciously and grabs the toothpaste tube before the other can, eager to brush his teeth and get this over with. “If you won't love me with wrinkles then I'm dumping you right now.” He's met with laughter, loud and warm and Hyuck decides to rest his head against Johnny's stupidly broad chest while he finishes brushing so he wouldn't have to look at the smugness that decorates the other's face. 

Two minutes pass in silence and Donghyuck enjoys every second of it. “I'd love you even if your face fell off,” Johnny spits in the sink and continues before rinsing his mouth. Donghyuck lets out a whine and makes sure to put his whole chest into it. He whines for the loss of warmth and comfort, for Johnny's loud mouth and his audacity. He's lucky Hyuck needs a second to rinse before he can speak. 

“How dare you say that my face might fall off,” Donghyuck takes full offense and pokes Johnny in the side before jumping off the counter and padding back to bed. Johnny watches his own pajama shirt drape loose over Donghyuck's thighs. “I'm declaring this a Johnny-free zone,” the younger announces and flops back in bed, pulling the covers over himself and curling into a ball.

Johnny follows easily, amused as he stands at the back of the bed. “You can't ban me from my own bed.” He crosses his arms on his chest but the cheesy smile stretching across his face doesn't let him look as intimidating as he would like to. 

A small _I just did_ comes from underneath the covers and Johnny moves to pull back the blanket. “Unfortunately, you don't call the shots here.” He's climbing on top of Donghyuck next, pinning his hands over his head. “I do.” 

Hyuck pulls a face for a minute but then melts at once, lets the smile he was suppressing bloom, lets his gaze go soft. “I missed you too,” he's a little breathless and overly tempting. Johnny leans in closer. “Oh yeah?” is all that he can get out, eyes devoted to following the moment of Donghyuck's eyelashes, then down the constellation of his beauty marks, finally landing on his lips. The younger just hums, turns the corners of his mouth up just a little, watches Johnny watch his lips. He loves moments like this—just the two of them, frozen in time and heated on tension. Johnny drops down a little lower and now all Donghyuck has to do is reach up and they're kissing. Finally. 

It starts out slow. They got all the need and urgency out of their systems yesterday, still have the bruises and scratch marks to prove it. Now they can kiss with meaning, more love than want, with a promise they're both here to stay. 

Donghyuck finds himself breathless quite quickly. It really doesn’t take a lot, not when they’ve spent weeks apart or when Johnny’s deepening the kiss and trailing his fingers down Hyuck’s arms at a torturous pace. He suddenly finds himself so overwhelmed with love and Johnny (which is mostly the same thing) and so out of breath that he needs a break. 

Donghyuck places soft fingers on Johnny’s cheekbone and cups the side of his face like he’s holding something sacred. The kiss breaks off and they find themselves gazing at each other once again. Donghyuck doesn’t know how to put everything he feels into words. There’s so much of it, all overwhelming and consuming and running from the tips of his fingers to the bottom of his heels. He does his best. “I love you,” is all that comes out in a whisper and Johnny’s face softens immediately. 

He turns his head and presses a kiss to the palm caressing his cheek. “My baby.” 

And it’s all too sincere and raw that he can’t hold it in anymore. 

“Make love to me, Johnny,” he pleads more than says and means it for the first time ever. Never mind that Johnny’s been teased loud and proud every time he’s uttered the phrase before. Now it’s all Donghyuck can think about and exactly what he needs.

And Johnny doesn’t disappoint—he never does. He brushes a strand of hair from Donghyuck’s forehead, leans in, whispers an I love you too between his lips and they're connected once again. This time Donghyuck pushes further, kisses deeper and lets his tongue work words of love in Johnny's mouth. His hands struggle to grasp onto something and settle for Johnny's shoulders, fingers against already-there scratches. He's still loose from yesterday and incredibly impatient so he sinks his nails deep into Johnny's skin, enough to make the other pull back for a moment. 

“Need you now,” Donghyuck breathes out before the other can react, biting a saliva-covered lip up at Johnny as an effort to rile him up more. It works, he thinks, but then Johnny drops his head on the pillow right next to Donghyuck's, poking his erection into his thigh. “You're gonna be the death of me,” he states, breath hot on Hyuck's ear who just smiles in reply and nudges him up. “Lube.”

Johnny props his head up and reaches his hand to the nightstand, pulls a face as his hand grips the sticky bottle and Donghyuck laughs, so fucking smitten. “C'mon baby,” he lands a peck on Johnny's lips, spreads his legs open, wiggles his toes in anticipation. “Tell me if i need to slow down, okay?” Johnny's careful as always, presses a kiss to Hyuck's jaw just as he slides the first finger inside and feels around. Hyuck hums, the slide easy but not enough for someone fucked open just hours before. He feels warmth slowly building inside and stealing his breath so urges Johnny on. 

And he goes, keeps nibbling on Donghyuck's jaw as he pushes the second finger inside, eventually adds a third. His boyfriend's already whining by then, back arching up from the bed in pleading pleasure. Johnny could watch him like this for hours—maybe for forever—watch sweat form on golden skin and cheeks turn rosy pink. It takes a grip on Johnny's arm and a weak “'mready” to bring him back to reality and remind him of his own hard cock. 

Donghyuck focuses his gaze back on him when Johnny gets up and pulls his boxers off, lets himself enjoy the view before his boyfriend's back on him, slowly pushing into him without much warning. As always, Hyuck loses his breath for a few seconds, does his best to relax his muscles around the fucking size that Johnny is as the other leans over him and catches his lips in a kiss. He never moves until Donghyuck is comfortable, makes sure to kiss him slow and deep until he melts all over again. The younger pushes his hips down once he's ready and Johnny knows to move. 

He does it slow, torturously so. Donghyuck's expects the pace to pick up but it doesn't so he keeps catching his breath, whining sweet and high-pitched whenever Johnny hits the spot. His eyes never leave him and neither do Donghyuck's; there's nothing else he cares about now that the man he adores is slowly fucking love into him. He reaches up, clings to Johnny's face, caresses a soft thumb across his cheekbone. “Promise you'll stay with me forever?” his voice comes out a little too vulnerable and even Johnny halts for a second, comes down to his elbows to tuck a sweaty strand of hair away from Hyuck's face. 

His cock pushes in with a little more pressure now, a little more intention behind it. “Forever,” Johnny affirms and his gaze is almost too heavy to handle. “I love you,” he reminds Donghyuck with another strong thrust. “I care about you,” another one. “You drive me crazy,” with this one Donghyuck lets out a desperate whine. “I want you all to myself.” 

It's so raw and intense that Donghyuck can't help the few tears that drop from his eyes, love and pleasure and adoration flooding all his senses. He can't put his feelings into words as well as Johnny does but he can kiss all the love in the world into him. And he does just that, letting their lips mix with sweat and tears and unspoken words. Johnny reaches to wrap his palm around Donghyuck's cock, strokes it mirroring the rhythm of his own strokes. He watches then as Donghyuck's moans go higher in volume, as he starts pushing back on Johnny's thrusts more intently and his jaw goes a bit slack with pleasure. He senses Hyuck's orgasm before he feels it and manages to catch the full show. Johnny takes in the twitch of his open lips, the way his eyes roll back and shutter close, treasures every warm note of his final moan and fucks him through it as come splutters both of their stomachs. 

Donghyuck's still coming down from his high as he tells Johnny to keep going. Johnny picks up his speed without a word and chases his own high, thrusts a lot shorter and desperate now that he's clutching onto the other's hips. It's only moments later that he flops down on Donghyuck and empties his load into him in a few twitches, pleasure sending shocks through his tired muscles. 

Johnny lies there, catching his breath until he feels tender fingers brush through his hair, arms wrapping around him in a warm hug. “You're so heavy,” Donghyuck whispers against his forehead and Johnny can't help but burst into laughter. He pulls out and rolls to the side not to squish the love of his life since he's sure he'd miss him if he did. He sees Donghyuck smiling along with him and can't bite his tongue, “You're beautiful.” 

The younger groans in response and rolls into Johnny's side to hide his face in his chest. “Shut up,” Hyuck mumbles and delivers a weak bite on one of his pecs. “But also don't stop telling me that.” Johnny laughs again, a little delirious with how happy he feels and wraps his hands around Donghyuck. “I think we should wash up.” 

“Later,” he snuggles in closer and blinks up at Johnny. “Just stay with me now.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you make Johnhyuck a side ship in your au and then can't stop thinking about them. 
> 
> I'm a little nervous posting my first nct fic but I hope you enjoyed it! You can find me @hyucklow3r on twitter <3


End file.
